The present invention relates to a locking device, specifically, to a locking device adapted for locking the trunk, side bags, etc., (hereinafter referred to as "accessory compartments") of a two-wheel vehicle such as a motorcycle.
For the purpose of locking the accessory compartments of a two-wheel vehicle it has been the customary practice to employ standard key-type locks. However, key-type locks are especially inconvenient in a motorcycle environment where keys can easily be lost and are difficult to use because the rider often wears gloves. Accordingly, it has long been felt necessary to improve the locking devices used for accessory compartments of motorcycles and the like. In one such approach, electromagnetic solenoid valves have been employed in automatic locking devices, but are not entirely suitable for use on motorcycles due to their relatively large size, high cost and heavy weight.
Therefore, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a locking device for a two-wheel vehicle which avoids the above-mentioned difficulties.